Espresso EXO FANFIC YAOI HUNHAN SELU
by KYJaeeee
Summary: 'satu minggu pertama di setiap bulan desember, satu minggu yang paling indah menurutku, karena aku dapat melihat'nya' duduk di ujung sana' Ini ep ep kelinci percobaan, hsl khayalan absurd bareng temen yg mau d kirim k lomba ep ep '-')/ pls, butuh kritik saran sebelum tgl 15 sept WARN: BOYxBOY YAOI HUNHAN CHENMIN BAEKYEOL


Luhan pov

Bulan desember, setiap minggu pertama.

Satu minggu yang paling kutunggu setiap tahunnya.

Seorang pria dengan wajah yang sama, senyum yang sama, mata dengan cahaya yang sama, dan gelas kertas berisi yang sama setiap tahunnya.

Selama satu minggu, setiap cafe ini hendak tutup, ia akan memesan minuman yang sama di mesin otomatis itu lalu duduk di kursi itu.

Dan selama satu minggu, setiap cafe hendak tutup pula, aku memandanginya dari balik meja kasir, menunggu hingga ia beranjak dari kursi lalu pergi dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang, padahal tak ada yang melayaninya.

Sudah sejak tahun dua ribu sembilan aku memperhatikannya. Hari pertamaku bekerja, adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengannya, dan hari pertama juga dalam minggu pertama bulan desember. Aku masih ingat betul penampilannya saat ia masuk caffe ini. Seragam sekolah berlogo seoul performing art high school, jas coklat melapisi seragamnya, rambut pirang berponi, dan juga asap dingin yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

-_-_-_-Espresso-_-_-_-

"Xiumin hyung! Satu vanilla latte panas dan satu americano hangat" ucapku pada salah satu barista yang masih menemaniku di caffe ini.

"Baiklah" jawabnya singkat.

Sudah jam delapan. Biasanya setiap bulan desember, caffe akan tutup lebih awal, jam setengah sembilan. Ini baru awal desember, tanggal satu tepatnya, dan besok adalah hari pertama dalam minggu pertama di bulan desember. Hari pertama pula untuk bertemu dengannya di tahun ini, dua ribu empat belas.

Di caffe hanya ada aku dan xiumin hyung, pelanggan pun sudah tak ada yang datang lagi. Kami biasa pulang terakhir bersama, namun akhir akhir ini aku lebih sering pulang sendiri karena xiumin hyung sudah dijemput oleh namja chingu barunya.

"xiu hyung, aku pulang duluan" sahutku sambil mengambil tasku.

"baiklah, hati hati"

-_-_-_-Espresso-_-_-_-

Hari pertama dari tujuh hari terindahku di tahun ini akhirnya datang. Lonceng pada pintu sudah berdenting beberapa kali tanda masuk keluarnya pelanggan, namun aku belum melihat'nya' padahal ini sudah jam delapan lebih seperempat, biasanya ia tepat waktu.

"hey lu, dia datang" ucap xiumin hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Lonceng berbunyi. Pintu terbuka. Sesosok pria dengan jas coklat yang sama setiap tahunnya datang dengan asap dingin yang mengepul dari mulutnya, kurasa udara lebih dingin tahun ini.

Dia berjalan ke arah mesin kopi otomatis yang ada di ujung caffe, dekat dengan kasir. Matanya tak lepas dari angka angka yang ada di mesin itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya terulur ke gelasnya lalu melangkah ke arah ujung lain di caffe, ke meja paling ujung di caffe, tempat biasa ia duduk.

Aku terus memandanginya, bahkan tanpa sadar xiumin hyung terus menepuk bahuku.

"Oh! Xiu hyung, wae?"

"Ck! Sibuk memperhatikannya dalam diam hingga kau lupa ada aku disini eoh?" O oh, kurasa aku benar benar melupakan xiumin hyung.

"Mian mian, ada apa?"

"Jongdae menjemputku lebih awal, tak apa kan jika kau yang membersihkannya?"

"Eoh? Ck! Terkadang aku membenci jongdaemu itu karena merebutmu dariku" desisku sambil terus menatap'nya'.

"Makanya cari pacar atau dekati namja itu agar kau tak kesepian terus" sindirnya. Sudah berkali kali dia menyinggung soal kekasih, hanya gara gara ia sudah memiliki jongdae.

"Aish, sudahlah, pergilah! Lebih baik kau pergi dengan jongdaemu dari pada tetap di sini dan menceramahiku tentang hal hal tak berguna itu" usirku sebelum ia memperpanjang ceramahnya.

"Yak, ceramahku penting xi luhan, seseorang akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu" xiumin hyung mulai melepas celemeknya dan meraih tasnya.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah, sudah sana pergi" aku terus mendesaknya untuk cepat cepat pergi dan mulai memperhatikan gerak gerik, xiumin hyung

"Kalau begitu, hati hati, annyeong" akhirnya ia pergi lewat pintu belakang caffe.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah meja ujung, aku sudah tak melihatnya lagi dan pada saat aku melirik ke arah pintu, hanya ada suara lonceng. Dia sudah pergi ternyata.

Sudah saatnya tutup. Kakiku mulai bergerak keluar dari balik meja kasir. Membersihkan beberapa meja yang masih sedikit kotor, membersihkan beberapa lemari kaca, mengepel, dan Membalik kursi kursi lalu mengangkatnya ke atas meja sendirian sangatlah melelahkan, biasanya aku dan xiumin hyung yang melakukannya. Aku mengepel, sedangkan xiumin hyung membersihkan meja meja, lalu kami berdua yang mengangkan kursi kursi itu.

Saat aku sedang menaikkan kursi yang entah keberapa, namun tetap terlihat masih banyak yang belum terangkat, lonceng pada pintu berbunyi.

"Maaf, kami sudah tutup" ucapku sambil terus mengangkat kursi.

"Oh maaf, aku meninggalkan ponselku"

"Ponsel?" Aku berbalik dan pada saat itu hampir saja aku menjatuhkan kursi yang ku bawa. Aku terdiam sejenak. Kami akhirnya saling bertukar suara.

"Eung... Chogiyeo? Kau tau ponsel di meja ujung sana?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku sambil menunjuk meja yang biasa ia tempati.

"Eh? Oh jadi ini ponselmu?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku celemek yang kukenakan. Ponsel itu kutemukan di mejanya, dan yah, aku sudah tau pemiliknya.

"Ah benar, gumawo" jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arahku lalu meraih ponsel yang ada di tanganku.

"Maaf, kau harus pergi, caffe sudah tutup" usirku mencoba terdengar lebih halus.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu, selamat malam" setelah mengatakan itu, ia mulai berjalan mejauh.

"Selamat malam" gumanku yang entah masih terdengar olehnya atau tidak, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah meraih gagang pintu lalu keluar meninggalkan suara lonceng.

Rasanya ada yang aneh setelah berbicara dengannya. Saat mendengar suaranya, bertukar pandang dengannya. Kedua hal itu membuat diriku sedikit aneh. Perasaan lebih dari suka?.

-_-_-_-Espresso-_-_-_-

Ini hari ke enam dalam minggu pertama di bulan desember, dan artinya, besok adalah hari terakhir 'dia' ada di sini tahun ini. Aku terus mengingat ingat percakapan singkat itu, dan pada saat ia datang lagi, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, padahal dulu tidak.

"Besok 'malam terakhir' dalam tahun ini?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsiku. Baekhyun ternyata.

"Baek, kau tak pulang?" Tanyaku pada salah satu pelayan di caffe ini.

Baekhyun, ia pekerja paruh waktu, hanya datang di akhir pekan karena ia masih kuliah, sebenarnya aku juga masih kuliah, namun jadwalku pagi dan jika dosen sedang tak bersahabat, maka aku akan meminta sedikit kelonggaran waktu pada tuan kim. Ia juga tau soal aku suka memandangi 'pria minggu pertama di bulan desember' karena mulut xiumin hyung yang kadang tak bisa di percayai.

"Belum, chanyeol belum menjemputku" dengusnya sambil terus memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Ck! Tiang itu" gumanku.

"Ah! Dia sudah datang, aku pulang dulu hyung, xiumin hyung! Aku pulang!" Ucapnya lalu teriak ke arah belakang, tempat penyimpanan tepatnya, xiumin hyung sedang ada di sana.

"Eoh! Hati hati!" Balas xiumin hyung, dengan teriakan juga tentunya.

"Oh! Hyung, dia datang" ucap baekhyun tiba tiba dan mataku pun langsung ke arah pintu.

Ya, dia datang, dengan penampilan yang sama dari yang kemarin, namun ada yang berbeda sedikit, ada sedikit salju di rambutnya. Tunggu dulu, salju?.

"Baekhyun sudah pergi?"

Kepalaku menoleh ke arah xiumin hyung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Dompetnya tertinggal, sudahlah, aku taruh di lokernya"

Baekhyun sudah pergi? Apa aku tak menyadari kepergiannya karena terus memandangi'nya'? Tau ah.

-_-_-_-Espresso-_-_-_-

Hari terakhir. Dalam minggu pertama. Di bulan desember. Tahun dua ribu empat belas. Jam setengah sembilan kurang beberapa menit. Dia belum datang.

Sebenarnya kemana dia? Apa dia tak datang? Atau mungkin 'pergi'?.

"Kau masih menunggu?" Tanya xiumin hyung yang masih dengan majalahnya.

"Tak ada salahnya kan menunggu?" Jawabku sambil terus memandangi pintu

"Terserah, aku pulang dulu, jongdae sudah menungguku, annyeong" kali ini xiumin hyung lewat pintu depan.

Sudah jam sembilan kurang satu menit. Dia belum juga datang. Apa aku akan terus menunggunya? Dia benar benar tidak datang?.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku sejenak. Sudah jam sembilan, aku harus menutup ia memang tak datang. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu untuk membalik tulisan 'we are open' menjadi 'see you tomorrow'. Saat aku sudah di depan pintu, aku melihat'nya', di toko bunga sebrang, sambil membawa sebuket mawar, dengan seorang gadis, mereka berpelukan. Ternyata ia mempunyai kekasih, dan ia masih normal.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa mataku terasa panas. Apa aku menangis? Untuk orang yang bahkan tak kukenal, aku bahkan tak yakin jika ia mengenalku. Aku menangis karena ia memiliki kekasih? Ck! Air mata bodoh, untuk apa kau keluar untuk orang yang bahkan tak mengenalmu, lagi pula itu haknya untuk memilih pasangan hidup. Ayolah xi luhan, tak biasanya kau seperti ini, dia mungkin saja bukan untukmu, namun untuk gadis itu.

Aku benar benar menangis. Lucu sekali. Perasaan aneh sukses membuatku menangis. Perasaan aneh yang membuat dadaku sesak. Perasaan aneh yang terus membuatku menantinya. Aku benci perasaan ini. Kenapa perasaan ini harus terjadi padaku.

"Xi luhan, semangat, masih ada orang lain di luar sana" ujarku menyemangati diriku sendiri lalu mulai melangkah ke salah satu meja lalu membersihkannya dan mengangkat kursi kursinya.

Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terus berputar di otakku dan membuatku agak tidak konsentrasi saat mengangkat kursi kelima, hampir saja tanganku tergelincir dengan kaki kaki kursi. Kejadian barusan bahkan menyabotase pendengaranku, aku hampir saja tak dengar suara lonceng pada pintu. Uh oh, kurasa aku lupa menguncinya.

"Maaf, kami sudah tutup, anda dapat kembali besok pagi" ucapku sambil terus memperhatikan langkahku saat mengangkat kursi.

Aku tak mendengar jawaban dari orang itu, yang kudengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki ke arah ujung caffe dan tombol tombol mesin kopi otomatis. Seseorang tengah memesan espresso. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara mesin itu bekerja dan terakhir, sebuah suara cairan yang keluar terdengar. Aku pun berbalik hendak menegurnya namun yang terjadi adalah, aku tenggelam dalam tubuh seseorang yang lebih tinggi.

Bau parfumnya, sama seperti orang itu. Jas coklat yang sama pula. Apa mungkin...

"Akh! Siapa kau? Hei lepaskan dan tolong pergilah tuan" ucapku sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya(?).

"Maaf aku lancang, aku oh sehun" suaranya membuatku berhenti lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya dari bawah, yah aku lebih pendek dari orang ini.

Ternyata benar itu dia.

"Tahun depan aku tak akan kembali" ujarnya tiba tiba.

"Maaf?"

"Aku akan kuliah di jepang" aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Selamat, lalu kenapa kau memberi tahuku? Dan maaf, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Tanyaku.

"Eh? Oh iya maaf" akhirnya dia melepaskanku.

Setelah melepaskanku, aku dapat bernafas lega. Detak jantungku lagi lagi tak normal, aku takut di merasakannya. Kejadian di toko bunga tadi tiba tiba berputar kembali di otakku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit.

"Eung, kenapa kau memberi tahuku?" Tanyaku lagi dan seketika hening, tak ada jawaban darinya, matanya tak menatapku lagi, ia seperti mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Chogiyeo?" Ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Oh ya! Ada apa?" Oh astaga, dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana?

"Kenapa kau memberi tahuku soal ini? Bahkan kita tak saling mengenal" tanyaku lagi.

"Eung... Karena aku menyukaimu?" Ucapnya yang terlihat ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, ani, aku mencintaimu, love at first sight" dan pengakuannya kali ini membuat mataku membulat.

"Apa? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan jangan bodoh, bahkan kita tak saling mengenal" Tanyaku tiba tiba.

"Tapi kau sering memperhatikanku bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tak menyadari jika aku juga sering menangkap basah saat kau sedang memperhatikanku?"

"Benarkah?" Apa aku seperti itu? Astaga...

"Dan karenamu, aku menjadi sering memperhatikanmu, aku menyukai senyummu" dia jujur?

"Se...senyum?"

"Matamu, mengingatkanku pada ibuku yang beberapa bulan yang lalu meninggal"

"Maaf" ucapku merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa, dan lagi, kepribadianmu"

"Huh?"

"Kita satu kampus, luhan hyung"

Satu kampus? Benarkah? Aku tak menyadarinya. Ugh, mungkin aku terlalu sering bertatapan dengan buku dan dosen.

"Apa?!"

"Kau terkenal pintar, pendiam, manis, tampan eh cantik eh... Entahlah" cantik katanya?

"Aku namja"

"Aku tau, tapi kau cantik hyung, dan aku menyu- ani, maksudku mencintaimu sejak ospek" entah sudah berapa kali wajahku memanas.

"Tapi ku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis di depan toko bunga sebrang sana, dan mawar itu untuknya bukan?" Ucapku takut.

"Ah! Dia jung nana, hoobae SMAku, dia adik temanku, dan dia sudah mempunyai namja chingu, dan tentang mawar itu, ia akan memberikan pada ibunya" jelasnya sedangakan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu, baiklah, kau harus keluar sekarang, caffe sudah tutup tuan" ucapku lalu kembali mengangkat kursi.

"Sehun, panggil aku sehun saja, perlu bantuan?" Tawarnya yang langsung mengangkat kursi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau membantuku"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku" jawabnya dengan penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Dari mana kau tau jika aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Tatapan matamu padaku tak biasa, berbeda saat kau menatap dua temanmu, wajahmu memerah saat kita pertama bertemu"

"Benarkah?" Astaga, banyak hal pada diriku yang tak kuketahui.

"Dan yang terpenting, apa kau mempunyai penyakit jantung saat kupeluk? Detak jantungmu terasa sekali, hyung"

Bocah ini, dia terlalu jujur atau bagaimana?

"I...itu... Hanya saja, aku terlalu takut jika kau adalah seorang pembunuh, mungkin?"

"Detak jantung manusia saat ketakutan tak seperti itu hyung, aku jurusan psikolog, dan apa kau gugup?"

"Aish, sudahlah, maaf, kau harus pergi" aku pun mendorongnya agar ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tapi, kita tak akan bertemu lagi tahun depan" dan pada saat itu aku berhenti mendorongnya. Diam.

"Aku..." Akan menunggumu! Astaga, sulit sekali mengatakan ini.

"Ya?" Ia berbalik dan menatapku. Takut dengan tatapannya yang menurutku menghipnotis, aku pun menunduk hingga poniku menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Aku..." Aku benci situasi ini.

"Kau harus menungguku" tubuhku ditarik olehnya.

Lagi lagi aku harus tenggelam karena tubuhku yang mungil ini. Dia mengusap kepalaku pelan. Nyaman. Itulah yang kurasakan. Perlakuan lembutnya membuatku nyaman disisinya, padahal kita baru saja kenal, oh atau hanya aku saja yang baru mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu" balasku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku? Kau akan menungguku karena kau mencintaiku?" Ucapnya yang sontak membuat mataku membulat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa? Ck! Aku membencimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ia pun berlari ke arah pintu saat ia melihat tanganku bersiap melemparnya dengan gelas yang ada di meja.

"Eh? Kau akan pergi begitu saja?" Tanyaku pelan namun kuyakin, ia mendengarku, ia saa berbalik dan kembali lagi kehadapanku, dan lagi lagi aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi sambil mentautkan jari jari tanganku di belakang. Astaga, aku seperti seorang gadis saja.

"Aku akan kemari sebelum penerbangan besok jam sembilan"

"Jadi, besok malam terakhir?" Tanyaku lagi lagi pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pergi begitu saja? Setelah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Barusan aku mengatakan apa? Memangnya aku butuh apa lagi? Kau bodoh xi luhan -_-

"Eung... Good bye kiss?" Ucapannya pun membuatku mendongak sambil membulatkan mata, namun yang terjadi, bibir kami bertemu dan membuat mataku bertambah lebar.

Ia sedikit menunduk karena tingginya yang melebihiku. Tunggu dulu, kami... Berciuman?. Setelah beberapa detik, dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, namun aku tetap diam. Rasanya ada yang aneh di tubuhku lagi, namun lebih aneh. Jantungku lebih cepat berdetak. Darahku terasa mengalir lebih cepat. Dan pipiku memanas.

"Tunggulah aku besok, annyeong, saranghae" ia pun akhirnya membuka pintu...

"Saranghae..."

Dan pergi.

Besok. Malam terakhir.

Kurasa...

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bohong :D

3 years later.

"Xi luhan! Kembali kau! Hei!" Teriakan nyaring, bukan, maksudku teriakan mematikan itu terus saja berdengung di telingaku.

Xiumin hyung, ia menuduhku telah mengambil kopi buatannya yang katanya ia bersusah payah membuatnya untuk jongdae, padahal baekhyun yang meminumnya. Namanya saja aneh, aku pun tak yakin dapat membuatnya.

Aku pun berlari keluar caffe namun saat aku keluar, seseorang menabrakku, oh bukan, aku yang menabraknya. Kurasa tenagaku jauh lebih kecil darinya, aku sedikit terpental hingga aku pantatku mendarat lebih dulu dengan tidak mulusnya.

"Appo..." Ringisku sambil mengusap usap pantatku.

"Gwaenchana?" Orang yang kutabrak mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dan tak segan segan aku meraihnya lalu menatap wajah orang itu.

"Sehun?"

"Aku kembali, hyung"

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_a/n: ep ep kelinci percobaan lg xD sebener.a ini udh pernah d post, tp msh kurang puas sm review.a, jd pls, aku msh termasuk newbie n butuh kritik n saran dr para readers, kan udh baca, Review.a y :3 sebelum.a maap td main" dikit xD n klo typo itu hal biasa .-._**


End file.
